The present invention relates to an adhesive label for adhering to a container, and to containers made with these labels. The label has on its underside an adhesive layer, on its upper side an imprint, and a film stuck to the upper side of the film layer by a laminating adhesive.
An adhesive label of this general kind is known from DE-PS 34 30 162. No mention is made in this document about the material of the film layer and the film.
It is known from DE-GM 89 04 414 and according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,801 that a composite film may be provided with a layer of foamed polyurethane (PU).
An opaque, foamed label body of polypropylene (PP) which has a thickness of 80 .mu.m is known from DE-GM 89 04 414.
Adhesive layers of an acrylic dispersion are known from the general prior art.